Wake up to see the face of your love
by Pajus
Summary: Missing chapter from story 'Be happy' by Pajus. ZelenkaWeir ship like someone actually expected something else from me...


Wake up to see the face of your love

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate universe and all that jazz. (Unfortunately) R. C. Cooper, Brad Wright and the people around them do.

* * *

"Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že budu dělat něco takového." Radek was scared when he realized what was going on. Yesterday they found a mysterious power reading and since Rodney was sick again, Radek was the one to go with colonel Sheppard's team to investigate. They got through the gate OK and went in the direction of the reading. After a long walk he was finally able to pinpoint the exact location, but Sheppard's lifesign detector said the Wraith were approaching them from two sides. It's been a trap all along. 

"Everybody back to the gate!!" Colonel Sheppard shouted his order and fired a few rounds on the approaching Wraith. Ronon and Teyla took cover behind trees while Radek ran as fast as he could. All soldiers including Ronon and Teyla were well aware of the fact that the lives of scientists should be protected, since the work of scientists killed more Wraith than the soldiers' weapons.

John's lifesign scanner suddenly came alive also in the area where Radek was. Three Wraith were onto him. "Zelenka's in trouble, Ronon!" John didn't have to say more. The Satedan immediately went to help the scientist.

Radek had his pistol drawn since the shooting started. He tried to run and hide, but the trees suddenly began firing the blue blasts of Wraith stunners. The first rounds missed and Radek instinctively fell to the ground. The Wraith who fired obviously thought he managed to hit the human and stopped firing. He was hungry for the last week and so he went to feed on the scientist.

Ronon arrived not a minute too soon and quickly killed the three Wraith. "You OK, doc?" Ronon's quention was met by a quick nod. Ronon then helped Radek to his feet and Radek ran for the gate again.

John looked at his scaner again. The Wraith lifesigns near Zelenka were gone. He waved a quick hand signal at Teyla telling her to fall back. They were in one team long enough to know how to cover each other's retreat. One was always firing from a well covered position while the other ran for cover. soon they met up with Ronon and headed for the gate together.

Radek wasn't in such a good physical shape as the soldiers. Ronon, John and Teyla caught up with him about a hundered yards from the gate. Radek didn't even look back. He just pointed the pistol in the general direction of the Wraith and squeezed the trigger five times. He would fire more rounds but he was already at the DHD dialing the symbols to Atlantis. When he pressed the fourth symbol he felt the sudden impact and pain in his face. It felt to him like the time when he was playing with his radio and got electrocutted. And then once more. The same impact and pain shot through his head again. Radek fell to the ground like a stone. He was still awake, but had absolutely no control of his body. He didn't feel anything anymore, at least nothing physical. Only thing he could still do was thinking. "Zasáhli mě dvakrát do tváře. Náboj se mi rozšíří v hlavě a jakmile dosáhne do mozku... ." All his education was telling him he won't survive this either way.

"Cover me!!!" John's voice was the only thing that could be heard in the gunfire. Both Teyla and Ronon unleashed their full firepower as John ran to the DHD and the unconscious scientist. He managed to dial the rest of the adress and Teyla typed the emergency code into her transmitter. John took Radek's body into his hands and carried him through the gate into the safety of Atlantis.

Radek felt like he was floating in water. He could still hear the gunshots when his eyes closed. When the sound of battle suddenly stopped, Radek thought "A je po všem."

And then he began to think about the last two months with Elizabeth. They were supposed to have dinner in his quaters tonight. And by what he felt it could've also been THE NIGHT. He felt it in the way she kissed him lately. He could see the sparks in her eyes when they were together. She was so full of passion during the last week. He wanted to be with her right now. To see her face in the gentle light of candles. To hold her in his arms. To touch her curly hair. To kiss her sweet lips. He couldn't just die. Not now when his life had a new purpose that seemed more important to him than anything else. He wanted to live to make Elizabeth happy. He wanted to fight for his life no matter what the laws of physics told him. And then he started to feel her. She was talking to him. Something about a treatment. He heard her voice more and more clear each time. He could sense her presence stronger and stronger. She was holding his hand. Told him to hang on. Told him about her feelings for him. Called him "My love."

Radek woke up in what felt like a blink of the eye for him. She was the only person he could recognize. Only one memory remained in his mind. The face of the woman he loved so deeply. The same face told him he was out for almost one month and explained what happened to him. He didn't remember any of it. He didn't even remember ever telling her about his feelings, but that will surely come with time. The thought of remembering at least one thing filled him with hope. His entire life was still burried somewhere in the depths of his brain. It had to be. And Elizabeth promised to help him remember.

* * *

**AN**:

Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že budu dělat něco takového. - I never thought I'd be doing something like this.

Zasáhli mě dvakrát do tváře. Náboj se mi rozšíří v hlavě a jakmile dosáhne do mozku... - They hit me twice in the face. The charge will expand in my head and the moment it reaches the brain...


End file.
